The nasal passages and nasal mucosa serve as body entry points for a wide variety of noxious and toxic substances. The body's immune system responds with certain relatively harmless irritants to the nasal passages and airways with reflex responses such as coughing and sneezing. This merely re-introduces the irritants into the environment. However, when the irritant comprises microorganisms, especially those that reproduce within the body and that are transmitted by coughing and sneezing, others may become infected. When a person feels a cough or a sneeze coming on, he merely covers his nose and mouth. However, if that person is contagious, this action does little to prevent others from also becoming infected. Furthermore, the use of a tissue or handkerchief for this purpose is extremely inefficient. This limits the protection of an individual from becoming infected or infecting others.
Other means of dealing with preventing inhalation of harmful or irritating substances or of infections agents include wearing facemasks to filter out these irritants. An example of this is the simple dust mask, typically found in the hardware store or medical supply store. However, even these are inadequate and inefficient. In many localities, during flu season, one can see a large number of people wearing these dust masks in public places. The dust masks are now known to be ineffective. Another example of this preventative method is the gas mask, which is more efficient than the dust mask. Yet, even gas masks are not highly efficient with respect to microscopic and sub-microscopic microorganisms. Furthermore, they are extremely cumbersome and cannot generally be used during normal day-to-day activities.
Patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,005 describe electrostatically charged compositions that may be applied externally in the vicinity of the nostril and attract oppositely charged materials that would otherwise be inhaled. However, those compositions simply create an electrostatic field that helps to filter out oppositely charged materials. While this action may offer suitable protection against particles that are inhaled passively, they suffer from the fact that they cannot completely deal with particulates that have their own internal means of overcoming the electrostatic forces, such as microorganisms that are motile within the air stream. Furthermore, actions by the person having those electrostatic compositions in the vicinity of the nostrils can sufficiently displace the offending particles or organisms, especially in such instances as blowing or wiping the nose, so that particles that were held captive by the former compositions could become dislodged, again set free, and be inhaled.